Digimon Frontier: The New Begining
by Bag2218
Summary: Previously on Digimon Frontier, the digidestined fused together to form Sussanomon, and destroyed the rampaging monster know as Lucemon. Now 1 year later they must stop rampaging digimon appearing out of nowhere in the real world.
1. The Conspiracy

_Digimon Frontier 02_

Previously on Digimon Frontier, the digidestined fused together to form Sussanomon, and destroyed the rampaging monster know as Lucemon. Now 1 year later they must stop rampaging digimon appearing out of nowhere in the real world.

Episode1: The Conspiracy

"Man I am sooooooooooo bored." Takuya complained "Mom, I want to do something!"

"Well you could play with your brother for once" Takuya's Mom suggested.

"Who said I wanted Takuya to play with me?" Shinya asked.

"Well who said I would agree to play with you, you little twerp? " Takuya said, sounding offended.

"Well who said…"

"SHUT UP!!!!" Takuya's mom shouted. You two have been fighting for the past week; all I want is some peace and freakin quiet. Go over your friends' house and annoy the crap out of their mothers."

"But Moooooooooooooooooom" Takuya and Shinya complained.

"I SAID LEAVE!!!!!!"

Meanwhile in the digital world….

3 digimon are standing before a mysterious dark figure. The first one looked like a 4 foot tall bat; the second one was a giant ball wearing blue boxing shorts, black shoes, and boxing gloves; and the third was a woman wearing gold, lion, armor, and carried a sword.

"Is everything ready" The figure said.

"Yes Master" The first digimon replied

**_Nocternmon:_** A Bat like Digimon who's power comes from sound. His "Sonic Screech" has enough power to destroy any building within a 1,000 mile radius.

"Everything is ready for the invasion" The second digimon said

**_Boxeador: _**A 5 foot ball/boxer digimon. His "Rocket Rollout" Could possibly be the most destructive attack on earth.

NOTE: Boxeador is Spanish for Boxer

"All we need is your approval and we'll send every single digimon in our army to the digital world, one by one." The third digimon said.

**_AmozanLeomon:_** An Aztec, female version of Leomon, most of her attacks are similar to Leomon's but stronger.

"Good. But there is still one task before we can begin the invasion." The figure announced.

"What is it?" Boxeadormon asked.

"Destroy the only people who can save the human world."

Back in the Human world…

All the digidestined except for Zoe, and Takuya's little brother are over Kouichi and Koji's house playing "Madden NFL 2007" on "Xbox 360" (PRODUCT PLACEMENT ALERT) When suddenly, the electricity went out. A terrified yell is heard.

"Don't be scared Tommy, If I can find the backup generator I can turn the lights back on." Koji said.

"That was J.P." Tommy replied sounding offended.

"Sorry." J.P. Said "I'm scared of the dark."

Kouichi's computer screen lights up and a dark figure appears on it.

"Hello digidestined. My name is Myotismon; I have contacted you to let you know that I have a friend of yours, The legendary warrior of wind."

"That's Zoe." Koji said.

"Yes, and If you ever want to see her again, meet me at your city's train station. All of you"


	2. The Fire Within

_Digimon Frontier 02_

Previously on Digimon Frontier, Myotismon and his evil minions kidnapped Zoe and told the digidestined to meet him at the Train Station. Will they save Zoe? You'll have to read to find out.

Episode 2: The Fire Within

The digidestined and Shinya run to the train station but when they get there they see no sign of Zoe or Myotismon.

"Where are they?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know." Koji replied.

"Ok guys, this is a big train station, they could be anywhere. We'll have to split up. Takuya said. "This station has 3 floors, Tommy, Kouichi, you two look on the top floor. Koji and J.P., you guys search the second floor; Shinya, you and me will search the basement."

They all split up in different directions and search the train station.

_**THE TOP FLOOR**_

"Zoe, Zoe, ZOE!!!" Tommy calls

"She has to be here somewhere" Kouichi said.

"But where?" Tommy asked

While they are walking around the first floor a shadow like figure was following then but then it tripped and was revealed to be Boxeadormon, but he hides before Tommy and Kouichi notice they're being followed.

_**THE SECOND FLOOR**_

"Zoe, Dove siete? J.P. called

NOTE: Dove siete is Italian for where are you.

Another NOTE: I learned how to say all this stuff in different languages on Goggle in case you're wandering.

"Where'd you learn how to speak Italian?" Koji asked

"I took some lessons to impress Zoe, but it didn't work."

Unknown to Koji and J.P., Nocternmon was flying above them.

"Do you ever get the feeling that you're being followed" J.P. asked.

"No," Koji replied "Why?"

"No reason."

_**THE BASEMENT**_

"Takuya" Shinya said

"Yeah Shinya"

"Why did we have to search the basement? Everyone knows it's haunted" Shinya asked

"That's ridiculous Shinya, there's no such thing as ghosts." Takuya replied.

"THEN WHAT DO YOU CALL THAT"

A giant Phantomon appears in front of them and blocks the exit.

"Crap." Takuya said. "If only I could spirit evolve then I'd show that guy whose boss."

The Phantomon raised his scythe and started to swing at Takuya and Shinya.

"OW!!!!" Shinya shouted. "Takuya he just cut me."

Takuya examined the cut on Shinya's arm; there was something weird about it. Instead of blood, Shinya was bleeding fractal code. Then it started to spread from his arm, to his legs, and pretty soon Shinya was completely covered in fractal code.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?!" Takuya shouted.

"I did a little magic trick. Soon he will completely turn into data and I will be able to absorb him." Phantomon said. "The only way to help him is to destroy me but you can't spirit evolve. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA…Huh?"

Takuya is surrounded by fire, his cell phone turns into a D-tector, and the Spirit of Fire appears in front of him.

"The….the sprit." Takuya said. I have the spirit again.

Takuya looked at Phantomon and grinned.

"You're in trouble now! He said. EXECUTE, SPIRIT EVOLUTION….AGUNIMON!!!!"

"Oh no, I thought you lost the ability to Spirit evolve." Phantomon said.

"Yeah?" Agunimon replied. "Well you thought wrong." Takuya's hands are surrounded by fire. And he jumps toward Phantomon. "PYRO PUNCH!!!!"

_**TO BE CONTINED…**_

On the next episode, Takuya takes on Phantomon, and then Tommy and Koji get their spirits.


	3. Double Evolution

_Digimon Frontier 02_

Previously on Digimon Frontier, The digidestined looked all around the train station for any sign of Zoe or Myotismon but all they found was trouble, or at least that's what Takuya and Shinya found. Luckily Takuya gained the Spirit of fire and evolved to Agunimon, but will he be able to defeat an abnormally tall Phantomon and save his brother?

"PYRO PUNCH" Agunimon shouted as he sent a flaming punch right at Phantomon, hitting him with tremendous power.

"You think I can't take a punch?" Phantomon asked.

"PYRO TORNADO" A flaming whirlwind surrounded Agunimon and almost hit Phantomon but he blocked the attack with his scythe.

Agunimon used all his attacks on Phantomon, but he blocked every last one with his scythe.

"Is that the best you can do?" Phantomon asked. "You've only hit me once, and that didn't even hurt."

"Yeah I know I know you can take a hit. But can your scythe?"

Phantomon notices that after all those attacks; his scythe starts to crack and the shatters into many time pieces.

"OH NO!!! That scythe was the source of my powers I can't take a punch without it!"

"Oh, really?" Agunimon said "PYRO KICK!!!"

After Agunimon's attack; a ring of fractal code appeared around Phantomon. Agunimon took out his D-tector and scanned Phantomon's fractal code.

"Fractal code...digitize!" Agunimon absorbs all of Phantomon's fractal code and almost immediately, Shinya is back to normal, but unconscious. Fractal code surrounds Takuya in the form of an egg, when it disappears Agunimon is Takuya again right before Shinya wakes up.

"What…what happened?" Shinya asked.

"Nothing "Takuya replied "Go home, now"

"Why should I"

"Because Power Rangers is on and it's the episode where they the Mystic Force Rangers team up with the SPD rangers."

"Then what the heck am I doing here!?!" Shinya said with excitement. "See ya later"

As Shinya leaves, Takuya continues to search the basement

_**THE TOP FLOOR**_

Koji and J.P. meet Tommy and Kouichi on the top floor.

"Any luck yet?" Koji asked

"No" Tommy replied. "How bout you guys?"

"We couldn't find her either." J.P. said. "Maybe Myotismon tricked us."

A scream is heard coming from the second floor.

"Did you hear that?" Tommy said.

"Yeah, let's go check it out." J.P. said

They rush down to the second floor and find Zoe hanging over a pit of lava.

"ZOE!!!" Koji yelled. But before he could run towards her, Boxeadormon comes out of nowhere and punches Koji across the room.

"We're gonna play a little game." Boxeadormon said. "We're going to fight, whenever I hit you your little girlfriend will start to lower into the lava. It's kinda like hangman."

"Fine" Koji said.

"Are you out of your mind!?!" Kouichi asked. "You can't fight him; he'll murder you without your spirit."

"Yeah I know, but I can distract him long enough for you to save Zoe."

"Let me help you Koji" Tommy said. "This guy is too big for you to fight by yourself without a spirit."

"Fine I can take you both on." Boxeadormon said. "ROCKET ROLLOUT!!!" Boxeadormon swings his arms around, and around, and around and he hurls both his arms at Tommy and Koji, hitting then with tremendous force, causing Zoe to drops 2 feet closer to the lava. Boxeadormon continues to beat the crap out of Tommy and Koji, and at the same time Zoe gets closer to her fiery death. It's only until Zoe is 3 inches away from the lava that Koji grabs a pipe and hits Boxeadormon directly in the face.

"Ouch. You'll pay for that punk." Boxeadormon said.

But before Boxeadormon could hit them again, the spirits of ice and light appear before Tommy and Koji; their cell phones become D-tectors and absorb the spirits.

"EXECUTE!!!" Koji shouts. "SPIRIT EVOLUTION…LOBOMON!!!

"EXECUTE!!!" Tommy shouts "SPIRIT EVOLUTION…KUMAMON!!!"

"Oh boy, I'm in trouble now." Boxeadormon mom said.

"Gee, you think?" Lobomon said. "LOBO KENDO" 2 light sabers appear in his hands. "Tommy I'll distract him, and you get Zoe like J.P. and Kouichi were supposed to do."

"Sorry." J.P. said. "We didn't want to miss anything in case you needed our help"

"CRYSTAL FREEZE" Kumamon shouts. He uses his ice breath to freeze the lava.

"WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME!!!" Zoe yells "Where have you been?"

"Your welcome." Kumamon said

"UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW!!!!" Zoe demands.

"Why are we saving her again?" Kumamon asks.

_**TO BE CONTINED…**_

On the next episode, Zoe, Kouichi, and J.P. get their spirits, and a new digidestined is revealed.


End file.
